darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Troll Invasion
Troll Invasion is a members-only single-player Distraction and Diversion released on 14 June 2011. Trolls are invading Burthorpe, overrunning the Imperial Guard. The trolls can be stopped through either combat or skilling. Getting started Speak to Captain Jute outside the newly constructed gatehouse north of the Warriors' Guild. He will offer you the choice of fighting the trolls or keeping the gatehouse repaired. Confirm that you've picked the one you want to do and you will start the D&D. You can start the game quickly by right-clicking and choosing either 'start-repairing' or 'start-fighting'. If you haven't yet done this D&D since the 1st of the current month, he will ask you if you're sure you've picked the right one as it resets the 1st of every month 0:00 UTC. * Fighting the invasion counts toward a troll slayer task and will still count as a kill even if the archers deal more than 50% of the damage. * The dwarf multicannon cannot be used for this D&D. * Make sure your internet connection is good! '''When you lose connection and get logged out, you will only get the reward of the wave where you lost connection. Enemy trolls The combat level of the trolls will vary depending on the player's combat level. '''Suggested priority (hard version): Dynamite > Wizard > Cliff > Summoner > Troll father > Troll ranger > Troll general > Mountain troll > Troll runt > Familiars > Poorly Cooked Karambwan Suggested priority (easy version): Dynamite > Wizard/Troll ranger > Troll general > Summoner > Mountain troll > Troll father > Troll runt > Familiars > Poorly Cooked Karambwan Gameplay Combat If the combat option is chosen, 20 waves of trolls will come at the player, getting progressively more difficult, similar to that of the TzHaar Fight Cave. These include mountain trolls, summoning trolls, dynamite trolls, and the illustrious Cliff. There is also a "hard" 7-wave version, but this option is locked until players try the standard 20-wave version at least once. Once the 7-wave version is unlocked, the player is given a choice of facing the normal or hard version when starting the D&D again. This is a safe D&D and players will lose nothing other than already used consumables. Nonetheless bring good food, monkfish or better, to keep yourself alive. Bring super restore or restore potions in the event that a Dynamite blows up your supplies. Also bring 2-4 prayer potions to maintain your protection prayers: lapses can be deadly. The aim of the game is to kill all of the trolls in each progressive wave. In the final wave the player fights Cliff who uses the full combat triangle, attacking with melee, ranged, and magic, and a special attack or two thrown in as well. In the standard version Cliff appears in Wave 20, by himself. In the hard version, Cliff appears in Wave 7, along with several other trolls that must also be defeated. Cliff isn't extremely difficult to defeat, if the correct tactics are used. When fighting him, players are advised to keep their melee protection prayer turned on. When a huge magical rock appears, it is advised to switch to a magic protection prayer. The ranged attacks are harder to recognise, but target the area that the player was last standing in, and can be dodged by moving out of that area. Players using Ice spells can help minimise damage taken by farcasting Cliff while keeping Protect from Magic on and dodging his ranged attacks. If he moves in to use a melee attack, the player is advised to run around until they are able to freeze him again. Tips Warning: Make sure you do not walk into the path to the north-west, otherwise you will be rapidly hit for 30-100 points of unblockable damage from unseen thrower trolls. Do not bring a cannon: it cannot be set up within the area. * Prayer, life points, and drained skills can always be restored at the supply table. This can be used 5 times per wave (be aware this will remove prayer boosts). * Trolls come from the troll path to the northwest, and some jump down from cliffs to the south, west and north. The first time a troll jumps down a cliff a short cutscene appears. The east is safe as the wall stands there. * Try to lure the trolls to the wall, even if you are using melee. This way, they can be killed much faster as the archer yells "VOLLEY!" every 3 seconds (5 game ticks), dealing ranged damage to the trolls into the 200s very accurately. As this hits every troll within range simultaneously, it is extremely effective. After a couple volleys, the archers will stop hitting trolls that have their health below 20%. You are also much closer to the supply table this way, allowing you to restore all your stats easily. This also makes defending it from Dynamites a bit less tricky. * Kill Dynamite trolls first, or they will destroy your supply table for the duration of the D&D. A faster, safer and simpler way is to use binding spells on them, as they seem to explode a few seconds after you attack them anyway. However, simply hitting them once with melee and then running away also works, as once hit the troll stops moving and soon explodes. * Kill Wizards second. Their ability to telekinetically jerk you back to them will thwart any rushed trips to the supply table. Wizards can also move you into the range of the paths thrower trolls and freeze you there, with no option but to eat until able to move. Use Freedom when you are dragged. They can also use their vine attack next to the supply table, making replenishing stats dangerous. This is one of the disadvantages of fighting near the supply table. * Look out for the Troll generals. They can hit hard, especially in the harder version, as three troll generals appear at once for the first time in wave 3, hitting a maximum of over 400 each. If they manage to attack you simultaneously while you do not have Protect from Melee or Deflect Melee on, they could 3-way 1-hit you. * Kill Troll Fathers before Troll Runts, as the Father heals his children very quickly. * Lure the Poorly Cooked Karambwan to the supply table to kill him. This way when your stats inevitably begin to drain you have easy access to an easy full restore. Simply safe spotting them works well too. Remember, they are non-aggressive so they can be ignored until the trolls in the rest of the wave are killed. * When you kill all of the trolls attacking you but the next wave mysteriously does not start, there is probably a Poorly Cooked Karambwan wandering about somewhere. Find and kill him, but don't go too far down the "troll passageway". Use ranged or magic to attack him while in the passageway, which will then draw him toward you out of the passageway. * If you intend to range or mage, do it from the "corridor" between Captain Jute and the archer. It is narrow enough to trap larger trolls. When troll runts start appearing, allow them to follow you. A single troll runt can block all others without having to make an effort to block them. Also, when close to the wall, the archer frequently yells "VOLLEY!" and all trolls nearby are damaged by the arrows. * Safespots are located along the walls of the battlefield as rocks. There is one on the west side of the gate, just below the troll passageway. * Bring the most powerful summoning familiar you can summon to assist you in battle. A Beast of Burden is less useful than normal due to the presence of the supply table. * When fighting Cliff, using Protect from Melee will leave a player relatively unscathed, except for his mage attack. Watch for the orange-colored Earth Surge spell, and try to quickly swap to protecting from mage before it hits to avoid damage. The ranged attack targets the area where the player was standing at the start of the attack, so moving out of that area will prevent it from hitting. * For players with a combat level of around 90 and a reasonable knowledge of the D&D, there should be little need for food as long as you stop the Dynamites from blowing up the supply table. However, bring a few sharks or equivalent food anyway, just in case things go sour, or if a Wizard drags you away from the table and stuns you. Better to have the food than not, in case a Dynamite manages to get by. * For a fairly balanced, medium-level player, Protect from Missiles or Deflect Missiles could be the best way to go, especially for the more crowded waves unless you are wearing heavy melee armour. If going this route, make sure to deal with the troll generals quickly. Since Wizards and Summoners generally hit for very minor damage, this is a fairly sound tactic when combined with trapping the Melee trolls. Praying against ranged negates the trouble of having to run around every time a troll ranger uses its special, allowing the player the luxury of not even having to look out for when they do it. * Even if you are meleeing, carry a chargebow to lure out the Poorly Cooked Karambwans from the narrows path without taking damage. * Hybrids can do pretty well in this D&D; Magic and ranged deal with the trolls fairly nicely. Use magic on melee trolls and kill the others with ranged. Sacred clay armour or Void Knight equipment are very good for medium levels. Higher levelled players might want to go for Elite Void Knight equipment instead, which gives a prayer bonus and increased summoning defence. The former is not useful unless the supply table has been blown up. The latter is slightly more useful against Summoners' minions. * The Trolls do count towards Troll slayer assignments, so bonuses from a Black Mask, Hexcrest, Focus Sight, or Full Slayer Helm may be useful if Trolls are your current slayer assignment. * The demon horn necklace in conjunction with the bonecrusher can allow a player vast regeneration of prayer points, alongside Prayer experience from the bones. Players can also receive Long bones and Curved bones, but nothing else. Wave list Repair If skilling is chosen, the gatehouse must be maintained. The ballista must be tended to, the oil vats refilled, and the barricades repaired. These actions will increase the troops' morale, causing them to fight harder. If the trolls are stopped for ten minutes or if 1500 trolls are defeated, they will depart. To keep the gatehouse in order, four things must be done. There is an interface on the top-left part of the screen, showing what needs attention, how many trolls have been killed, and how much time is left. With each action that is completed successfully, 10 trolls are killed. *'Oil drums' - The oil drums inside the gatehouse must be kept filled up. There is an oil well outside of the gatehouse, with a bucket next to it. The buckets must be filled up and poured into the drums. *'Ballista' - The ammunition for the ballista must be kept alight. It must be repaired by left-clicking it. Requires a tinderbox to light and a hammer to repair. Repairing the ballista grants 10 Construction experience, and lighting the ammunition grants 10 Firemaking experience. *'Wall' - Repair by left-clicking. Grants 10 Construction experience. Requires a hammer to repair. *'Barricades' - Repair by left-clicking. Grants 10 Crafting experience. Requires a hammer to repair. For every 10 trolls that the soldiers kill, 5 morale points are gained. These are used on boosts, which each cost 75 points and have a duration and cool-down time of 30 seconds. Every once in a while, the trolls will do their own special attacks which will harm the gatehouse. Tips *Before starting, wear max weight reducing gear, then at start fill inventory with buckets and fill all buckets with oil. If you have access to the Surefooted Aura, this will help immensely as your run energy will not deplete. This does not affect run depletion in "oil spill". *A tinderbox and hammer are provided, as well as several oil buckets. More oil buckets can be found by the well. Do not bring your own buckets, as these must be filled one by one (lots of clicking) while the buckets supplied in the game can be filled just by clicking once. Also, any buckets you bring into the game and then use for oil will not be returned to you when the game ends. Instead, they just disappear, whether they are full of oil or empty, like the buckets you get in the game. *The stairs to the walltop can be found at the south end. The western wall has a climbable section just south of the ballista, leading to the north end barricades and damaged wall sections. *Repair ballista - setting up the ballista is the first thing you should do. This is located at the north end of the walltop. *Light arrows - light the ballista ammo whenever you go past the ballista. *Fill oil drums - fill the oil buckets from the well behind the gatehouse and click on the walltop drums to fill them. *Repair barricades - there are barricades either side of the gate. These must be kept repaired. Go down the stairs to reach the south end ones and climb the wall to reach the north end ones. Second priority *Repair walls - the walls must be kept repaired. The tower walls can be damaged as well as the main walls. Try to fix the walls at the same time as you fix the barricades in that area. Highest priority *Watch out for the oil spill at about 10 minutes. This will drain your run energy to 0 and slow you down. *Most of the troll army's powers can be negated by either preparation or using one of your own powers. Such as your "caffeine boost" negating the trolls' "slow-mo" or "oil spill." However, there is no way to counter "armoured trolls" but to wait it out. *A good strategy to use is to spend all of your morale points on Double Kill, since you can finish the repair section usually a minute early. Rewards The first time you play each month you can claim a reward book from Captain Jute. The book gives experience in any one skill chosen by the player. Rewards can be claimed quickly by right-clicking the Captain and selecting 'Rewards'. Players who choose to fight also receive normal combat experience while playing. Those who choose defence receive small amounts of experience in the skills they use to keep the gatehouse repaired (construction for repairing walls, crafting for repairing barricades, firemaking for lighting ammo). Players get experience based on the level of the skill on which they choose to use the reward and based on the percentage of the D&D completed. Both hard and normal versions give the same experience when receiving the book. The amount of experience received from the reward book is : xp = 8\times \frac{W_{reached}}{W_{max}} (L^2 - 2L + 100) , where L is the level of the skill on which it is being used, W_{reached} is the wave completed (or trolls killed in defending) and W_{max} is the total number of waves (20 on easy, 7 on hard, 1500 in defend). template = Troll Invasion calc form = calcForm result = calcResult param = diff|Difficulty|Easy|select|Easy,Hard,Defend param = wave|Wave reached (fight)/Trolls killed (defend)|20|int|1-1500 param = level|Skill Level|1|int|1-120 Treasure Hunter keys On 2 April 2012 the Squeal of Fortune gained an update allowing players to receive a Spin Ticket every month they do the Troll Invasion D&D. Since the Squeal of Fortune was replaced by Treasure Hunter, you can now gain a key for it every time you play for rewards. Under normal circumstances, this is once per month; however, if you redeem a D&D token (troll invasion) or D&D token (monthly) to get an extra play, you will be rewarded key tokens for those times. Trivia * The phrase "and came down from the mountain to drink milk and kick butt...and he's all outta milk." is a reference to the 1988 movie They Live, where the main character says "I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and I'm all outta bubblegum.". * Previously, if wearing a Ring of life in this game, you would be teleported out once you reach less than 10% of your health, wasting your chance at a better reward. This has been fixed. * When Troll Invasion was first released, using the supply table would allow you to fully restore all stats including prayer, Jagex later changed this so only a portion of your prayer was restored, leaving the other stats restored normally. * The reward from Troll Invasion grants exactly 8 times more experience than the Jack of Trades aura. * Trolls killed during this D&D count towards slayer tasks. * The combat difficulty of Troll Invasion was drastically lowered by the Evolution of Combat. Most trolls do even less damage than pre-EoC, despite the players' life points have been increased tenfold. The only type of trolls to do notable damage are the wizards, which can do over 1,000 damage rapidly with their vine attack, and Troll rangers, which can hit over 3700 with their special attack. Category:Repeatable events Category:Troll Category:Troll Invasion